


【银魂同人】pianissimo（CP：土方十四郎&冲田总悟）

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。





	【银魂同人】pianissimo（CP：土方十四郎&冲田总悟）

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]
> 
> 标题什么的只是从播放列表里选了个顺眼歌名的这种事我绝对不会到处乱讲
> 
> 非BL非腐向当然也不会有H。
> 
> 硬盘里挂着5个坑还来孜孜不倦摸鱼的我一定是活腻歪了。说起来就是想试试写这两个人而已。写的有点随意，基本没有二次修改，文章结构大概是乱七八糟头重脚轻的。介意请关窗。
> 
> 玩了几个梗。一直很想写写那个叫冲田总悟的家伙如果和本家一样也得了肺结核会是什么结果但还是下不了手，于是就用这种形式表达好了。嗯这么一想还是觉得猩猩给了这些幕末的英雄们最好的归宿至少冲田不会二十几岁就得肺结核死掉因为得了也有我大江户病院撑着腰（笑）。
> 
> 说起来你只是想玩梗而已吧
> 
> BGM[https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26219262]←没有什么特别的意思，请忽略歌词。只是觉得氛围很合。顺便推一下用作标题的这首歌[http://www.songtaste.com/song/2509361/]。（2020/06/13注：songtaste看来是挂了，觉得很淦
> 
> 虽然这一次全都是用句号结尾但是我真的一点都不高冷真的看我的眼神
> 
> 以下正文kira~你看这样的逗比怎么会高冷

没有月也没有灯的日子，冬夜的积雪对于夜行的旅人来说是唯一的光源。

和式居酒屋里的照明已经被负责头阵的一番队队士给先行切断，这是冲田总悟给他们指派的唯一任务。单刀直入的家伙不需要分清楚敌我也不需要让对方分清敌我，所要做的唯一一件事便是砍倒除自己以外所有的活体。在这完全的黑暗中喧嚣的舞会只持续了很短的时间——因为还站着的，只剩下了一个人。

出鞘的菊一文字还泛着染血的清光，然而冲田并没有收刀的意思。从出刀的次数来看，房间里已经有攘夷志士侥幸逃脱出这个房间，从各种意义上来说，他都无法坐视不管。

跨过一具具变得冰凉的尸体，他向走廊追去。敌人想必就藏身在走廊的拐角处，想到这里一股莫名的兴奋从胸口涌出，冲田左手握着发着热的右手，禁不住伸出舌头舔了舔右颊已经干涸的血——

血的气味。不是从舌尖传来而是从喉头，回过神来自己已经跪倒在走廊的地板上，腥甜的气息已经在胸口蔓延开来，压迫感掐住了心脏。膝盖有些隐隐作痛，大约刚才是被门口的尸体绊了一跤，然而冲田更在意的是上半身的状况。

张大嘴深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出。如此反复几次之后眼前的金星总算是散去了，然而这样简单的举动却仿佛已抽空他体内仅存的力量。颤抖的手指触到了被自己甩开的刀柄，他下意识地抬头想看看前方。

如果对方不是害怕冲田总悟之名攻上来的话，自己只怕早已身首异处了吧。这么想的时候冲田却在眼前的地板上发现了一个本不应出现在此处的东西。

那是一只猫。周身漆黑，只有眼睛在黑夜里莹莹发光。它站在不远处的走廊上跟冲田对视，和现在伏在地板上的他正是同一姿势。一想到这一点他就有些无名火起，右手握紧了刀一下从地板上爬起，想先拿这只畜牲来恢复一下状态——

刀落时耳边掠过风声猎猎，几缕发丝应声落地。

看来是埋伏着的幸存者出现了，冲田嘴里半是着急半是不满地“啧”了一声。认定来者的状态以后他摆好了起势，随时准备一刀结束这场对战。尽管视野里的暗影有多处已经绽开了鲜红的花，然而对方依旧是需要警惕的对象，他暗自思忖。

长久的对峙结果是对方先动，这正中冲田下怀。他预备先躲过对方因为重伤而已经露出破绽的剑，再给招已用老无以防备的他一记致命伤。现在的状态下，这可是再完美不过的计谋。

他成功地侧过身子让对方扑了个空。趁对手还没能转身正面对他时，他赶紧握紧了刀，看准目标向那人背后刺去——

为什么说赶紧呢，也许自己的身体，自己再清楚不过了吧。手腕送出的当儿又是一阵头晕目眩，冲田几乎要昏过去，半天没能缓过神来，肺里一股无法挡住的咳嗽冲动袭来，他抬起无力的左手去摸一摸嘴角凑到眼前，手掌上是成片的殷红，湿滑温热。刀的重量异常的轻，他这时才意识到自己刺空了。

野兽只要还没失去反击的能力就不能称之为猎物。恍惚中他瞥见面前有一道白光闪过，目标只有一个——他的项上人头。

然后那人死了。

冲田不记得自己是如何挡下了那一击又如何杀死了那名浪士，只记得自己重新恢复意识时正单膝跪在走廊上大口喘气，面前便是庭院里积的雪。

这时他又看见了。方才自己差一点就杀掉的黑猫。

猫的身体依旧是通身漆黑，在雪地里格外惹眼。但和刚才不同，这时的猫眼泛着的光芒更为明亮，仿佛那双眼睛本身便是一只活物。

冲田只和这只猫对视了一眼。

接下来他便整个人瘫软下来，躺倒在满是血迹的走廊上。狭小的走廊宽度只能容下他小半截身子，腰部失力的上半身便不受控制地向阶下雪地里倒去，胸口传来锥心的疼。

口鼻葬在能把人脚踝淹没的厚厚雪丛中，冲田心想自己的样子一定很狼狈。全身的力气明显在一点点流失，五感被封锁进幽深的铁门。呼吸浅得几乎不够进入充血的肺部，充当气道的咽喉在寒冷中也渐渐麻痹。

意识缓缓模糊扭曲最后被尽数粉碎，像是极寒的日子里从树上轰然落下的积雪。

雪的味道是温暖的。脸颊上不知何时吹来舒适的风，冲田总悟睁开眼时发现自己并不是睡在平日的榻榻米上。右手挪动了几分，触到金属的冰冷质感，他方才意识到自己正躺在大江户医院的单人间里。

病房里没有钟。墙上的空调发出嗡嗡低声，结了一层水珠的窗外冲田只能看见一片眩目的白。左手温度出奇的低，抬头一看，头顶上挂着的点滴瓶已经空了大半，一根细管无声息地探进被子。

他再抬起手来摸摸自己的额头，无力的手指触到刘海下微热的皮肤，奇妙的温差使得他迷糊的意识清醒了几分。记忆仿佛在某个时候出现了断层，这之前的事情无论如何都没办法想起来，唯一残留在脑海中的只有刚才做过的噩梦，在空无一人的房间里不断放大回想。

只有一件事，他无论如何都无法忘掉。

在他沉浸在思考中时病房门“唰”地被推开，有些费力地扭过头望向来人时冲田看见土方十四郎提着个便利店的购物袋，正低头拍着肩上落的雪。一部分雪已经化作水滴，浸进真选组黑色的制服里，了无踪迹。

“土方先生。”抢在土方问候之前他急不可耐地开口，“我是怎么了？”

“你小子什么都不记得了吗。”土方的眉眼皱到一起，显得有些为难。

冲田收回视线，一本正经地盯着天花板。

“啊，是啊。我只记得跟那群过激派的攘夷浪士打的时候好像遇到了一些状况，然后就倒下了。再醒来的时候就到了这里了。”他装模作样地回头问土方，“土方先生，说起来今天是星期几啊？”

“烧傻了吗你是。今天才周二。跟那些家伙干架是后天的预定任务。”土方一边拖了床边的椅子坐下一边用看白痴的眼神看着冲田。

“你这几天一直都是有些低烧没退下去。近藤老大担心你后天的任务出什么状况就叮嘱我多注意你的状况，没想到昨晚你还真发起高烧来了。我开车把你送到这里的时候你还醒着，不过可能是温度太高的原因，没跟医生说上几句就有些不清醒了。”

冲田皱了皱眉头，大脑一锅粥的他仍然对土方说的没有什么真实感。

“好在值班医生还算经验丰富，诊断结果是急性肺炎。他们还说你大概有些神经性胃炎，让这几天注意休息和饮食。”土方这么说着，从购物袋里摸出一根香蕉，三下五除二剥好了递到冲田的嘴边。

“难怪。”嘴里嚼了香蕉，冲田鼓着腮帮子好半天才发出含混不清的音节。

“难怪什么啊。难不成你梦到什么了？从刚进来我就觉得有些魂不守舍，怪怪的。”

“我都说了啊。土方先生你不说我还以为是从现场送到这里，捡了一条命呢。”

土方不满地“啧”了一声。

“整天都想些什么。”他把手里捏着的香蕉皮甩进垃圾桶，“又不是第一次干这事了，没必要紧张成这个样。凭你的身手应该可以轻松完成任务吧。——啊，不过前提条件是恢复身体。”

“土方老妈真啰嗦。”冲田像个小孩子般缩一缩鼻子，“这次任务看来我没办法出场了呢所以土方先生你就一个人去死吧。”

“你的逻辑也烧坏了吗臭小子——”土方额角上的青筋已经根根毕露，要不是眼前的这混蛋躺在病床上一副衰弱的样子真想给他鼻子上来上一记。

“好啦土方先生我想睡了你能安静一会吗。啊，如果要回屯所的话请务必把我昨晚掉在房间的眼罩带过来。”

“少得寸进尺混蛋。”这一下土方自己都听得出手骨嘎嘣作响的声音，“这次的任务我会跟近藤老大再商量一下。事出突然，而且那帮家伙也不是些省油的灯，改变计划的可能性比较大。我出去抽根烟你赶紧睡着吧。”

再没有烟草的滋润自己估计待会就要被这小子逼得暴走了。土方这么想着推开身下的椅子，转身走到病房门口时却又听到病床上的捣蛋分子叫住他。

“对了，刚刚一直有话没跟你说土方先生。”

“有话快说。什么。”

冲田眨了两下眼，长睫毛静静垂下来遮住瞳孔。

“土方先生见过这样的猫吗。”他有些犹豫的开口，“周身漆黑，只有眼睛是其他的颜色。在夜晚中看它的眼睛会看到闪耀的光……不，倒不如说那双眼睛本身就是活物一般。”

“这样的猫，究竟是吉兆还是凶兆呢，土方先生知道吗。”

一时间房间里重新被寂静所填满。空调运转声里夹杂着嚓嚓的不和谐声，冲田听了好半天才发现那是土方手里不耐烦地把玩着手里的蛋黄酱打火机的声音。

“那种事情我怎么知道。”抛下这句话，他拉开拉门消失在门扉的那头。

“喂，山崎。是我。……你那边情况如何？……嗯。昨晚的事你知道了吧？我会跟近藤老大再商讨一下部署，你那边依旧照原计划行事就好。……”

手指间夹的烟已经大半化作了烟灰缸里黑灰色的渣滓，土方有些烦躁地听着听筒里呜呜的风声。

“对了山崎。拜托你一件事。……你盯的那个居酒屋，是不是养了只黑猫。……哦这样么。想办法让那家伙消失吧。不管用什么方式。”

皱着的眉头倏地舒展开来，他有些畅快地向电话那边的下属发号施令。

“总之，在我们执行任务的当天，别让它出现在现场就行了。”


End file.
